<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Something, everything is wrong. by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29105460">Something, everything is wrong.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kamukura Izuru Doesn't Exist, Traitor!Hajime, im tired this is a mess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:07:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29105460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hajime knew something was wrong the moment he woke up in the restaurant instead of the beach like he was supposed to.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Class 77 &amp; Hinata Hajime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Something, everything is wrong.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fic so I apologize if it’s sloppy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【Ｌｏａｄｉｎｇ．．．】</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hajime was supposed to observe the restoration of the Ultimate Despairs.</p><p>And yet something was wrong. Hajime could tell from the moment he woke up in the restaurant instead of on the beach like he was originally supposed to.</p><p>The Remnants of Despair had been put here to be rehabilitated back into how they were before despair, therefore their memories had been completely wiped.</p><p>That’s what was supposed to happen or at least what he was told, nobody was supposed to remember anything. Komaeda Nagito was not supposed to ask if they had met before. Nanami Chiaki was not supposed ask him about gala omega. Kazuichi Souda was not supposed to ask him about soul friends. None of this should be happening.</p><p>Then again nothing goes to plan when Junko Enoshima Is Involved.</p><p>He tried to alert the Future Foundation as soon as he could, but it was too late, the virus had already spread, messing with his code, rewriting the foundation of the Neo World Program and all he could do was watch, thinking why? Who would upload the Enoshima virus in the first place?</p><p>Usami was just as helpless, as she got beaten up by Monokuma the moment he arrived. He had to keep calm though. He was there to observe and assist class 77-B even if all he could do now was use his knowledge to stop the killing game, or at least buy time for the Future Foundation to come he was going do whatever he could to be useful.</p><p>That had been the plan. Another plan destroyed by her.</p><p>𝐄𝐑𝐑𝐎𝐑 𝐄𝐑𝐑𝐎𝐑 𝐄𝐑𝐑𝐎𝐑 𝐄𝐑𝐑𝐎𝐑 𝐄𝐑𝐑𝐎𝐑</p><p>
  <em>It hurt. It hurt so much something was digging into his head, she was digging into his head pulling, scraping, prodding, searching for something hidden away and adding something foreign to replace it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’d be disrespectful to everyone else if only you had an unfair advantage right?” The malice filled voice cackled “And besides it would be strange to have two traitors.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hajime screamed, she needed to get out of his head stop touching him, stop hurting him, stop killing him stop-</em>
</p><p>The voice was gone.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>When Hajime awoke he was greeted with the scowls and worried looks of his classmates.He had apparently blacked out after Monokuma announced the killing game. “Wimp.” Somebody muttered. He was too out of it to care though, for some reason he had a weird, hollow feeling in his head like he was forgetting something.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Uhh yeah so I saw an Au where Hajime was the one who was sacrificed to throw class 77 into despair and made this (also extra points to whoever gets the title reference)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>